blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hendry William French
Hendry William French Hendry William French was a farmer before he joined Billy the Kid's gang. After losing his wife to smallpox and his farm to cattle baron John Chisum, Hendry felt he had very few options and he was looking for a way to get back at Mr. Chisum and thought joining Billy's gang would help him reach his goal. He is not much of a shot, having only killed sage hen and is timid and softly spoken. After he escaped with Chavez from Pat Garrett's ambush at Stinking Springs Hendry decided he had had enough of the outlaw life. The Truth Hendry William French did not exist, he was a composite character made up of two of Billy the Kid's gang. Jim French and Henry Brown. 'Big' Jim French's origins are unknown. He was a large and powerful man who became part of the Regulators after John Tunstall's death. He is reported to be either half African American or half Native American. He was present in several key points of the Lincoln County War including the killing of Baker and Morton, the killing of Sheriff Brady and the gunfight with Buckshot Roberts at Blazer's MIll. He was also present during the McSween house siege in which reports stated he was a dangerous man that wanted nothing more than a good fight. He escaped unharmed from the burning house and left New Mexico. His fate is mysterious and many think he died in Oklahoma in the mid 1920s. Henry Newton Brown was born on 30th April 1857. He was orphaned at an early age and brought up by relatives in Missouri until he turned seventeen. He took on odd jobs as a cowboy in Colorado and Texas before he moved to Lincoln, New Mexico. He joined the Tunstall/McSween side and became a Regulator. He was part of the party that ambushed and killed Sheriff Brady. He was also present at the gunfight with Buckshot Roberts. Brown was involved in the siege at the McSween house although he was not actually inside the house but took cover in a storage shed were he shot at the Dolan men and tried to help his friends trapped inside the burning building. Brown stayed with Billy, rustling cattle once the Lincoln County War was over. When the gang went to Texas, Brown decided to stay on and become a deputy but was dismissed from his post when he started too many drunken fights. He drifted for a while before settling in Cadwell, Kansas. He became the City Marshal and with the aid of another lawman Brown cleaned up the town but it was not long before the pay didn't seem good enough and he left to join an outlaw gang. When a bank robbery went wrong and one of the gang shot and killed the bank's president the gang was pursued by a posse who soon caught up to them and arrested each man. The prisoners were given paper and a pen and told to write to their loved ones as a lynch mob would probably happen along. Brown wrote a short note to his wife which read 'It was all for you. I did not think this would happen.' That night when the lynch mob came to get him, Brown managed to free himself of his handcuffs and tried to make good his escape. But as he exited the jail a farmer shot him dead with his shotgun, causing quite a mess of poor old Henry Brown. He was 27 years old at the time of his death. Category:Characters